Outfits/DLC
This is a specific list for any outfit Item required through DLC. For items gained for quests, view Outfits/Quest. Head Wear *Shiny Mickey Headband - a Black headband with glowing green bent circles to resemble mickey ears. *Shiny Minnie Headband - A black headband with glowing pink circles resembling Minnie's ears. A glowing green bow rests in the center. *Chesire Cat Hood - a hood resembling the chesire cat with a small point on the bottom to shape like a tail. Comes with samll cat ears sewn onto the top. The trim is purple fluff while the string tying it is pink. *Marie Headband - A very pale pink headband with white cat ears attached. In the middle is a small tuft of hair held with a pink bow. *Marie Kitty Ears - White cats ears with pink coloring inside and a matching hair bow on the left ear. Shirts *Casual Pinocchio - A green shirt with ABC's. On the back is a Pinocchio read a book. *Casual Marie - A light pink with pretty pink bow. On the back is a Marie. *Casual Stitch - A blue shirt with Stitch's face on the stomach, tilted in an angle. On the back is a wavy indigo design to resemble Stitch's back marking and spines. *Casual Summer - A bright yellow shirt with a row of white flowers, matching the single large flower on the back. *Casual Pooh - A pale yellow shirt with a single bumblebee flying on it. On the back is a picture of Pooh's face surrounded by a mint circle. *Casual Skull - A grey shirt depicting a black cemetary scene. The tombstones have various ornaments on them ranging from a pumpkin, a design, and statue. On the back is a visible cross design between the tombstones. A mickey head icon with bat wings is present on the upper right corner. *Casual Mickey - A white shirt with a black mickey hand on the chest. Mickey's face is depicted on the back. *Casual Christmas - a red shirt with a white dot chain around it, holding ornaments such as a green and white sock, a white mickey head, a candycane, and a red orb. *Casual Space - Black shirt with a blue star on the chest. A blue mickey head is on the back with silvery designs surrounding it. *Casual Winter - A pale lilac shirt with various sized white dots, snowflakes, and mickey heads. A single snowflake on the torso is blue. *Casual Minnie - Red shirt with a white bow on the chest. Minnie's face is on the back. *Casual Easter - light green shirt with three daisies on the chest, one is red, one blue, and one yellow. On the back are the same flowers, an easter egg, and a white bunny hiding behind them. *Casual Western - Brown-green shirt with a gold badge on the chest. On the back is a rope shaped like a D with designs surrounding it. *Casual Donald - A light blue shirt with a blue anchor on the chest. Donald's face is on the back. Other *Pooh Bear Bee costumes - An full-body outfit shaped like winnie the pooh, but with black stripes on the tummy. The hood has a pair of antennae. *Reindeer Costume - a Brown outfit with white fluff lining the top and bottom, along with a row of tiny red spheres. At the neck is a bell attached to holly leaf and berries. Comes with light brown flats with brown tights, and a pair of red mittens with fluffy cuffs. The hood is brown with reindeer ears and antlers. Fluffy white trim surrounds it with a green hair bow. *Christmas Gown - a red jacket/dress with six black buttons and fluffy white trim. Comes with white mittens and red boots with black mickey head buttons below the white fluffy cuff. The girls version lacks pants. Both are worn with a mickey ear headband with a tiny santa hat. *Sleeping Beauty - Aurora's dress in pink, purple, or blue with matching heels. Includes a blonde wig with gems on the tiara matching the dress. *Prince Phillip - A short brown wig with the Prince's costume and boots. *Kimono - A pink, seafoam, and purple floral kimono. Comes with a large decorative bow and toed-sandals with toe socks. *Samurai Hakama - A samurai hat to go with a blue and black outfit and matching toed-sandals and socks. Gallery Category:Items Category:DLC Category:Lists